El Orgulloso Príncipe
by AnotherKelpie
Summary: Lo que pasó cuando Yamcha dejó la Corporación Cápsula y el porqué Bulma y Vegeta terminaron juntos.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 **El Orgulloso Príncipe.**

—Es hora de hacer un largo viaje Puar —dijo Yamcha y ambos dejaron la corporación Capsula.

Bulma no entendía la decisión de su eterno novio, y poco caviló al respecto porque sin notarlo había alguien más en sus pensamientos.

Bien, Bulma no lo admitiría y por eso se dedicaba simplemente a tener un estilo de vida regular, como la de cualquier muchacha de su edad. Salía de compras y se aburría mucho, y es que su grupo de amigos más cercanos constaba de guerreros y personajes lo suficientemente extraños como para que llevase una vida normal.

De hecho el más extraño de todos, según su punto de vista era Vegeta, el príncipe Saiyajin que no tenía nada de principesco, era violento y casi siempre andaba de mal humor, su único interés era el de entrenar para hacerse más fuerte. Claro, con una amenaza como la de los androides, de los que el muchacho del futuro les advirtiera, era lógico que entrenara, de hecho mientras más guerreros para defender la tierra, mejor, a pesar que ese guerrero fuera un alien sediento de sangre.

—Otra vez estoy pensando en Vegeta, ese saiyajin, que por puro milagro todavía no destruye mi casa —se dijo Bulma cuando escuchó otro estruendo —. Otra vez, de seguro volvió a romper la máquina de gravedad, si cree que voy a repararla está muy equivocado.

Bulma fue hasta al patio en el que estaba la máquina de gravedad donde esperaba encontrar a Vegeta debajo de los escombros, pero al llegar la escena fue diferente.

La máquina sí estaba destruida, pero Vegeta no estaba ahí de hecho estaba hablando con el doctor Briefs en un tono que no era de órdenes.

—Sí, creo que puedo aumentar la gravedad en la máquina, pero demoraré un par de días si quieres esperar —decía el científico —, pero si querías tener una máquina más potente no era necesario destruir esta máquina.

Bulma pensó ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en el rostro del saiyajin, pero cuando Vegeta se vio observado volvió a su expresión habitual.

—Entonces volveré en dos días —dijo el príncipe y levantó el vuelo.

—Espera, no te marcharás dejando este desorden —gritó Bulma, que para sorpresa suya el saiyajin detuvo su trayectoria y observó desde arriba a la mujer con esa mirada asesina —Es decir te marcharás antes de la cena —dijo como disimulando lo contrariada que estaba porque él se fuera.

—Ay sí, joven apuesto Vegeta —la señora Briefs llegó —ya es hora de cenar y la mesa ya está puesta, sería una lástima desperdiciar toda esa comida.

Para sorpresa de todos Vegeta descendió y siguió a la madre de Bulma que lo condujo al comedor. Esto era nuevo para Bulma, de pronto Vegeta parecía obedecer a sus padres. Nunca lo había notado porque casi siempre salía con Yamcha, pero sin él aquí vio como Vegeta se comportaba de un modo casi civilizado. ¿Sería que el príncipe considerara a los señores Briefs como una especie de sirvientes? Sus padres se habían encargado de cumplir todos los caprichos del príncipe, ya sea darle máquinas para entrenar o comida por montones.

De hecho los padres de Bulma cuidaban bien del saiyajin, sea que poco cuidado pudiera necesitar uno de los guerreros más poderosos. Pero Vegeta siempre era distante y callado. Según le había contado Krilin todo su planeta había sido destruido por Freezer, quedando solo él y Gokú como los últimos saiyajin en el universo.

—Por eso debe sentirse tan solo —pensó Bulma al observar a Vegeta de lejos. El guerrero estaba parado sobre el domo de la corporación observando las estrellas —¿será que tiene más sueños además de pelear y volverse fuerte?

Bulma durmió esa noche pensando en Vegeta.

Al día siguiente Vegeta ya no estaba en la corporación, esto contrarió a Bulma que esperaba verlo en el desayuno, pero se negaba a admitir que tuviera algún sentimiento, además de miedo por el saiyajin.

Decidió ir de compras ese día, siendo una persona adinerada, era uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

Entró en una joyería de donde salió mucho después cargando varios paquetes, sin darse cuenta de que era seguida de cerca.

Cuando llegó pasó por un callejón fue apuntada con un arma, un par de malhechores intentaron robar las joyas de Bulma.

—Danos todo tu dinero bonita, y no saldrás lastimada —dijo uno de los rufianes.

Ella no se amilanó, de hecho saco un revolver de su bolso para hacer frente a los asaltantes —primero tendrán que enfrentarme.

pero los asaltantes eran dos y ella era solo una. el otro sujeto tomó a Bulma por la espalda mientras intentaba quitarle el revólver.

Bulma no pudo ver lo que pasó luego, porque las acciones fueron muy rápidas. En un dos por tres los asaltantes yacían en el piso con señales de haber sido golpeados brutalmente. Vegeta estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados viendo a Bulma con su típica expresión.

—Gracias por salvarme Vegeta —Bulma corrió a abraza al saiyajin, pero por respuesta éste se apartó como si toda la situación le pareciera innatural —¿qué te pasa? ¿Te asusta un abrazo?

—¿de qué estás hablando mujer? Yo soy el príncipe Vegeta, yo no siento miedo. —dijo él, pero Bulma notó como Vegeta había dado varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Ya veo, nunca te han abrazado.

—No me molestes mujer, los saiyajin no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas.

—Claro, por eso no me extraña que ya no queden saiyajin en el universo —dijo sin pensar Bulma, olvidando la historia que Krilin le había contado. Vegeta frunció más el entrecejo, si eso era posible, ella le había dicho algo que le dolía al príncipe —lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Bueno, te agradezco que me salvaras de esos pillos, fue una suerte que estuvieras cerca. serías un buen guardaespaldas, a propósito, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Vegeta se mostró sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta y menos estaba preparado para responder.

—Nada, yo no hacía nada —dijo apartando la mirada.

—Claro, es que a los saiyajin les gusta ir de compras —dijo Bulma porque de pronto una chispa creció en su interior — yo creo que me estabas siguiendo.

—Estás loca, yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, tengo que entrenar, para derrotar a esas chatarras y luego a Kakaroto.

—Sí, sí tienes que ser el más fuerte, pero sucede que tú mismo destruiste la máquina de gravedad y ahora no tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

—Eres una verdadera molestia, me marcho —e inmediatamente levantó el vuelo se marchó. Bulma sonrió, al parecer esos sentimientos que se negaba a admitir no surgían únicamente en ella. ¿Sería posible que el desalmado guerrero estuviera sintiendo lo mismo?

Vegeta sentía rabia, de pronto su mente que debía estar enfocada en lograr convertirse en un súper saiyajin, estaba divagando en cosas completamente fuera de lo normal. se regañó a sí mismo por intervenir en el problema de esa humana tan vulgar y creída, pero reconocía que ella al menos era audaz y no le faltaba valor para hacer frente al peligro.

—Vegeta eres un estúpido —se dijo a sí mismo el guerrero porque gracias que destruyese la máquina de gravedad no tenía donde estrenar y los sucesos de la mañana habían terminado con el poco buen humor con el que contaba —Esa mujer ¿ qué se habrá creído? Querer abrazarme y decir que yo le tenía miedo, ¿cómo podría yo, el príncipe de los saiyajin tener miedo de una simple y débil terrícola?

Resopló y se fue al desierto para entrenar, obviamente su ropa no era adecuada para el duro entrenamiento saiyajin y no tardó en hacer harapos la ropa terrícola. Vegeta es un príncipe y como tal tiene sus estándares en el vestir, por lo que vio su entrenamiento del día estaba terminado, porque no puede, como príncipe que es, vestir harapos muchos tiempo si no ha estado en combate.

Volvió a la corporación, esperando no tropezar con nadie, especialmente con Bulma, que siempre conseguía sacarle de quicio, sobre todo los últimos días, porque no lograba entender ese comportamiento humano, unos momentos parecía temerle, otros le hacía frente ignorando que Vegeta era muy capaz de asesinarle en un segundo, y al otro rato parecía muy preocupada por él, algo nuevo en toda su existencia saiyajin.

—No sé cómo es que los humanos no enloquecen —pensó.

—Joven Vegeta —se escuchó la voz de la señora Briefs —llega justo a tiempo para la cena.

—¿No pensarás presentarte así en el comedor? —Bulma se apareció delante de Vegeta —Estás hecho un desastre ¿cómo haces para destruir todo lo que tocas?

—Es una habilidad de los saiyajin —respondió con satisfacción —además esta ropa terrícola o sirve para nada.

—Bueno, he estado investigando la ropa que traías, es muy interesante su estructura molecular. pudimos reproducir esa tela en el laboratorio.

—¿Tienes trajes de combate?

—Hicimos un par, pero es ropa de combate, ¿no pensarás cenar con eso?

Vegeta se limitó a mirar fijamente a Bulma, con lo que consiguió incomodar a la mujer.

—Bueno, si te pones así te daré un traje, con tal de que no aparezcas desnudo delante de mis padres.

Bulma llevó a Vegeta al laboratorio donde le entregó las mallas azules.

Vegeta vio con satisfacción su nuevo traje de combate hasta que se dio cuenta de que Bulma seguía su lado con su mirada de satisfacción.

—Bien, pruébatelo, que no he trabajado en esto para nada.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos como si estuviera esperando algo.

Recién Bulma se dio cuenta de que el príncipe no se desnudaría delante de ella. Se sonrojó y luego salió del laboratorio.

Poco después salió Vegeta con el traje sobre su hombro con rumbo a la ducha.

Bulma le observaba de lejos esperando no ser percibida por el saiyajin, vanos esfuerzos, Vegeta sentía el leve ki de ella y se preguntaba por qué tanto interés de esta terrícola en él. Bulma también se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre el enigmático guerrero. Lo que al comienzo era temor se fue transformando en otro tipo de sentimiento, porque sin notarlo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Vegeta en su casa, y cuando él se marchaba se sentía sola. Vaya un cambio, no le importó que Yamcha se fuera con Puar, pero sí le disgustaba que Vegeta se ausentará siquiera un día. Por lo menos de cuando en cuando podían mantener una conversación civilizada, es decir que no termine en discusión o con amenazas de muerte.

Por su parte Vegeta tampoco era indiferente, y aunque su orgullo no le permitiría reconocer, en el fondo sentía la necesidad de regresar a la corporación, de hecho cuando Kakaroto peleó contra freezer y él fue en su busca, nada había en la Tierra para hacerle volver, y aunque Kakaroto era la excusa, en el fondo sentía cierta atracción hacia Bulma, pero en realidad si hubiese querido podía haber tomado cualquier planeta que antes fuese del dominio de Freezer. No lo hizo decidió regresar a la Tierra, planeta de poca importancia en la galaxia.

Ahora, el aviso del joven le permitía mantenerse en este planeta más tiempo de que hubiera querido, porque en realidad se sentía muy cómodo en la Corporación Cápsula y aunque se mostraba indiferente no pasó desapercibido para él que Bulma fuese una mujer muy hermosa, como lo notara la primera vez que la vio en Namekusei.

Bien, entre estas idas y venidas y en lo que podía llamarse progresos en cuanto a la relación de ambos, algo sucedió. Vegeta volvió y ahí estaba Bulma cansada de que el príncipe ni se tomara la molestia de avisar cuando se marchaba y cuando regresaba, por lo que decidió reclamarle.

—Vegeta, esto no puede continuar, vienes y te vas cada que te da la gana.

—No me molestes mujer, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Cómo que, hacerte más fuerte, y luego que, vas a matarnos a todos cuando lo logres.

—No entiendes, eres una terrícola que no tiene idea lo que es ser un guerrero saiyajin

—Entonces solo soy una terrícola para ti.

—Es que eres terrícola

—y tú un bruto sin sentimientos, que no entiende nada —Dicho esto Bulma le dio una cachetada a Vegeta que ni se movió, pero luego sin decirle nada tomó a la mujer por la cintura y la besó. Ella le correspondió por unos momentos, pero luego recordó a quien estaba besando y se apartó.

Estaba muy confundida, deseaba no haberse apartado de Vegeta, quiso acercase a él pero para ese entonces el príncipe ya estaba furioso. Había sido rechazado y por una insignificante terrícola. Enojado se marchó de nuevo.

—Vegeta no te vayas — le gritó Bulma demasiado tarde el guerrero ya se había marchado.

Bulma se fue a su alcoba donde sin saber que más hacer lloró.

Cuando finalmente cayó dormida despertó con la sensación de ser observada.

Entre las sombras pudo distinguir la silueta de Vegeta de pie en la terraza de su habitación.

Ella dio un salto y fue hasta Vegeta a abrazarle, no fue como la primera vez en la que él retrocediera, ahora abrazó a Bulma en un gesto que nadie hasta ese día había visto en el saiyajin.

Cuando despertó Bulma Vegeta ya no estaba a su lado, otra vez el guerrero se había marchado quien sabe dónde y ella estaba sola de nuevo. Sonrió al recordar sus caricias y sus besos y esa noche apasionada que ambos compartieron apenas hace unas horas.

Su día transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre, hasta el anochecer cuando Vegeta se presentaba en su alcoba y sin decir nada ambos pasaban la noche juntos. Él casi nunca hablaba simplemente se dedicaba a satisfacer a Bulma repetidas veces hasta que ella caía rendida por el cansancio.

Por supuesto Bulma ansiaba más, no comprendía que era todo el afecto que él podía ofrecer, porque muy poco de estos sentimientos había experimentado antes el saiyajin.


End file.
